Amine compounds have many applications in industry, particularly in the synthesis of polymers such as polyamides and polyamines. Amine compounds also have specialty applications as boutique monomers in a number of polymer applications.
Industrial processes that are currently used to produce many amine compounds have an adverse environmental impact. For example, the synthesis of 1,6-diaminohexane involves the use of adiponitrile, which is a carcinogen. Similarly, production of the monomer caprolactam produces 5 kg of ammonium sulfate for every 1 kg of monomer produced. The synthesis of 1,6-diaminohexane and caprolactam are of particular concern, as these monomers are used to produce Nylon66 and Nylon6 respectively, which constitute approximately 90% of the world's overall polyamide usage and 99% of polyamide fibers.
It would therefore be desirable to provide processes for preparing amine compounds of these types that rely on greener technologies than those currently used in industry.
The discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles and the like is included in this specification solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not suggested or represented that any or all of these matters formed part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Where the terms “comprise”, “comprises”, “comprised” or “comprising” are used in this specification (including the claims) they are to be interpreted as specifying the presence of the stated features, integers, steps or components, but not precluding the presence of one or more other features, integers, steps or components, or group thereof.